Mobile computing devices (MCD) have made an enormous impact in the public consumer space with explosive popularity for all types of users ranging from technology experts to computer illiterate users. Examples of MCDs include tablets, smart phones, phablets, portable music players, personal digital assistants, etc. These devices created a paradigm shift where the traditional functionality of the mobile phone has transformed from a paradigm concerned with receiving and making calls to providing a powerful, poly-modal mobile computing device with telecommunication capabilities. For the majority existing MCD software applications, the primary means of interaction with an MCD is through the touch-screen—by pressing buttons or using swipe gestures. Force-feedback, however, is missing. For interfaces that utilize trackpads as found commonly in laptops, some desktop computers, and touch-screen MCDs, force-feedback is literally absent due its “touch-screen” interface designs. This is especially the case for MCD as the primary mode of content interaction is via the multi-touch-screen display.